polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kievan Rusball
Kievan Rusball |nativename =Kyjivśka Ruśmjač Kievskaya Rusïšar Kijeŭskaja Ruśmiač |image =Kievan Rus.PNG |imagewidth = |caption = |reality =Pre-Mongolian Rus |government = Monarchy |capital =Novgorodball (862-882) Kievball (882-1240) |affiliation = |personality =Feudal |language = Old East Slavic |religion = Slavic Paganismball Orthodoxyball |friends = Byzantineball Cumansball - Before 1060 |enemies = MONGOLS!! Kingdom of Polandball Byzantineball (before became Christian) Steppe people, but especially: Cumansball - After 1060 Pechenegsball Khazariaball - Evil Jewish Turks! |likes =Icons and swords |hates =MONGOLS!! |founded =882 |ended =1240 |predecessor =Rus' Khaganateball Khazariaball |successor = Vladimir-Suzdalball Novgorod Republicball Kingdom of Galicia–Volhyniaball |intospace =What is "space"? |status =Dead Ukraineball, Russiaball and Belarusball claims to be him together. |notes =WILL OF RISE AGAIN!!!!!1111 UKRAINEBALL + RUSSIABALL + BELARUSBALL + RUTHENIABALL = DANGEROSLY STRONK!!!!!!111111}} Ancient Rusball, also known as pre-Mongolian Rusball, Ancient Russian Stateball, Rusball, Ρωσίαball ("Russiaball") or Kievan Rusball was a mighty countryball in Eastern Europe. He sprouts EAST SLAVIC POWER!! He was a somewhat loose confederation. History He was founded by Vikings from Scandinavia and the Slavs that lived in the area. He used to follow Slavic Paganism but converted to Orthodox Christianity in 988 AD and became friends with Byzantineball. In 1054 Yarislav the Wise died and the Kievan Rus began to weaken. In 1240 the Mongols from the eastern steppes of Mongolia invaded and killed the Kievan Rus. Nowadays, all his clay belong to Ukraineball , Russiaball and Belarusball. Russiaball and Ukraineball have a conflict, because both of them recognize themselves as the only successors of Ancient Rus. In past all recognized Russiaball as only successor of Kievan Rusball through Vladimir-Suzdalball and Grand Duchy of Muscowball and that he had Rus' culture, but when Ukraineball become independent, he said that he is only son of Kievan Rusball, because Kievball and several others old Russian cities are on his clay. Ukraineball also says that Russiaball rewrote history and is successor of Golden Hordeball, because a lot of Russian land are on Horde's old clay. Russiaball says that Ukraineball is not a real nation since the Rus' moving in East is historical was proof that Golden Hordeball's clay was conquered/peacefully taken by him. When Ukraineball was part of Russiaball his name was "Little Russiaball" and Russiaball called himself "Great Russiaball", because it is traditional way to call old and new political centers. Also Russiaball have many others old Russian cities, for example Veliky Novgorodball, that was the capital city before Kievball and Old Ladogababall, that was too a capital before him and where Rus was founded as a state. Belarusball wants peace and according to him, they all together are Rus. Let's hug! How to draw Draw Kievan Rusball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a yellow tryzub # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # But remember that these colors are not used by Rus in history and are taken from modern Ukraineball, because no one actually knows which colors the Kievan Rus really used. Gallery Reddit 3 tankista Kievan Rus.png Futuristic kievan rus by kaliningradgeneral-dao72c8.png Kievan Rus trick.png Battle between kievan rus and byzantine by kaliningradgeneral-daq3ynk.png History of Europe.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Old East Slavic Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Russiaball